


No More.

by deekee



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Depression, M/M, Mentions of attempted suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deekee/pseuds/deekee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Help is so close and yet so, so far away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short thing. A conversation between Q and Bond. Hopefully not an ending.

Please don’t leave me, James. 

I can’t lose someone else, Q. I just can’t take it.

You’re the one leaving me!

No, Q. It’s you. This. This is all you. I’ve tried. God I’ve tried, and I just can’t take it anymore.

Please, James. I doing my best…

No you aren’t! You won’t take the help!

What help? Forcing me to talk to a complete stranger?!

Then talk to me!

I can’t, okay?! I just can’t! I don’t have… the words. I just… I can’t.

Then neither can I, Q.

Please James…

I can’t keep worrying about you. I’m terrified to come back to find you… I’m scared to have to hide the knives, scared to leave you alone in the bathroom, to let you drink, even to let you drive!

You make me sound like a child…

You are sometimes! What do you expect me to do? Let you kill yourself?!

I wouldn’t!

You’ve already tried, Q!

What? No I hav-

Don’t lie to me again. I read your bloody letter.

Wha… how?

For fucks sake, Q; you keep it in your bedside cabinet! How did you think I’d feel coming back to find you overdosed in our bed and nothing but that letter? Fuck, how do you think I felt finding that letter and knowing that you’d tried?

James…. Please…. I’m sorry…. I just-

I can’t, Q. No more. Get help. Hell, actually see your doctor once in a while! Just… you need help, and if you won’t get it, then I can’t be here for the aftermath.

James, don’t go! Please, please!

Goodbye, Q.

James…!


End file.
